Still Bright Future
by ArtandScienceAddict
Summary: Kiyoshi gets a knee surgery after Winter Cup. Two version: If Seirin wins and If Seirin loses. Can be interpreted as KiyoshiXHyuugaXRikoXIzuki or pure friendship. Possible OOCness. Unsure.


**Note: This is time-skip after Winter Cup IF Seirin wins. Before people put their Rakuzan hats on, this is a oneshot and pure fanon. If Seirin, loses, a timeskip might possibly occur (Or more chapters will occur with Kiyoshi not playing but on sidelines) until a time comes for Seirin to win (Whether it takes Kagami and Kuroko next year or their senior year in storyline) and make another attempt to become number one once more. If they win, hooray! Tears of joy and small angst of Kiyoshi's knee (boy, Kiyoshi isn't escaping out either way) for the team and the series close, barely being five years old. I love the teams (cept Kirisaki Dai Ichi) and all. One thing's for sure. The seven from Kaijo and the seven from Seirin will have a fun conversation about joint injuries! Nah! Disregard that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB, ok? Enjoy. Rated T cause it's not too kiddy nor too mature. Will make a slightly alternated version (with Seirin LOSING to Rakuzan)**

* * *

It was a surprising match for both teams. The former three uncrowned generals noticed to see Serin barely winning by one point, merely from a free throw. Seijuro was on his knees, staring at Kuroko in shock and covering one of his eyes due to overuse. Kuroko showed out his hand to Akashi. "Akashi."

"Hm?" Seijuro says, getting himself up. "I lost. So, why are you calling me with respect, Tetsuya?"

"Losing for the first time might feel uncomfortable to you. I wanted Akashi to understand about basketball being fun as well."

"Hm? Are you saying I never played with fun in my mind, Tetsuya?" Seijuro says, using closing his open eye halfway.

"It...never looked like you were. You always had the desire to win. So much you would hurt yourself for losing. Do you find that fun, Akashi?"

Seijuro widened his eye. He always thought it was only fun if the matches were won. He never thought once about losses simply due to no fun in losing. He feels the pain in one of his eyes again and hisses. "I guess I overdid it."

"Akashi. Let's play one match for fun sometime."

Akashi closes his eye and smirks. "Yes. But, I won't let my team have another loss."

"Neither would I let mine."

"See you, Tetsuya."

Both the teams meet in the center of the court, giving thanks for the match, the Rakuzan team being first to leave the court. Kiyoshi couldn't believe it either. It's the leader of the former Teiko team and three of his former team mates from his Junior High school. "Kiyoshi."

"Hm? What is it, Hyuuga?" Teppei said, trying to get up before Riko and Izuki puts him back down to prevent the condition getting worse.

"How did it go?"

"Wha-Oh! That! Well, we had a mini reunion. Nothing much really."

"Do they know? About your injury?"

"Yeah..." Teppei says, looking down at it.

"Well...I was able to fulfil the promise. I know you can't play anymore..." Junpei says, brushing over Teppei's hair.

"We still had fun together. I'll miss playing with you guys too," Teppei says softly, eyes half closed, darting down at his left knee..

"Kiyoshi."

"Hm? What is it, Koga?"

"I recall reading that it's possible for athletes to get surgery and recover within a year. It's there in the states. But, I don't know for here," Koga said, looking down, playing his fingers around.

"Hm? Why are you bringing this up?" Junpei asks.

"Eh? Found it interesting. I mean, I guess even athletes aren't super invincible to injuries. We're still in highschool compared to them. Imagine. Three surgeries for the same joint? That's crazy!"

"Koga? Are you sure you didn't bring it up because you thought that since Kiyoshi can't play his third year, he could use the time to get surgery for his knee so he play after highschool?" Izuki says.

"Eh?" Koga continues. "When you put it that way, it's not a bad idea."

Suddenly, Kiyoshi's laugh echoes throughout the now empty court. If he chuckled, Riko would probably complain on how he sounds older than he really is like the time he was sitting on a massage chair. "Maybe, since they're already full grown adults, Koga." Kiyoshi's face went from being a happy child to concern. "But, wouldn't having one during highschool stunt growth or something?"

Koganei tries to recall from what he learned about anatomy from the first semester. "Unless if it hits some plate, not necessarily. Wouldn't hurt to try though. One year of no play is enough time to do it," Koganei says.

"It might be a bit more than one year. As a precaution so it doesn't happen again. At least, according to the scanning," Riko says, eyes darting at Kiyoshi's bad knee then at Kiyoshi. "Don't try to shrug it off this time, Teppei. The condition requires surgery or you can kiss yourself goodbye to walking freely and end up playing basketball in a wheel chair. Don't come crying if that happens," Riko says.

Kiyoshi looks down for a few seconds then putting on his usual happy expression. "I won't," he said, Hyuuga's head nodding in approval in that Kiyoshi isn't hiding anything.

"Good. Hyuuga-kun. Izuki-kun. Take turns carrying Teppei."

"Eh?" Izuki, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi said at the same time.

"I can try, coach. I mean, we're close in height," Kagami says.

"Eh? I guess...Kagami," Riko says.

"Yeah, coach," Kagami says, kneeling down and wrapping his arms around Kiyoshi's back. Kiyoshi in return wraps his arms around Kagami's neck loosely but enough to hold on.

The team sets out from the court, all packed and using only their uniform to defend against the snowy weather. "You're in luck, Kiyoshi. You get a free ride."

"I really owe you, Kagami."

"You're joking, right? You having the thought of making this team with the other second years is enough as it is."

"This feels weird though..."

"Are you telling me you never got a ride as a kid or something?"

"I guess maybe once or twice if I remember...but, that was before gradeschool. I don't plan on breaking my grandpa's back any time," Kiyoshi says, chuckling a bit.

"Grandpa?" Kagami questions.

The second years-except for Kiyoshi- sighed. "He lives with his grandparents," They all said at the same time.

"Oh! Guess that explains things," Kagami said.

"Yeah. I mean, they always told stories about themselves and my parents. Kind of like everyone else when having grandparents to talk to."

"Did you ever get to see them?" Kuroko asks, his head tilted upward.

"My parents?" Kiyoshi looks down. "Now that you mention it, grandma told me they had to go somewhere when I was only a year old. I have seen pictures of them around the living room."

"You mean, they never came by?" Furihata asked. "I'd feel mad if it happened with my family."

"Nope. Both my grandparents tried calling them but they never picked up."

There was a long pause before Koganei asked, "So, what should we do?"

"Well," Izuki continues, "There's enough budget eversince we saved up from not buying more equipment and trained in the beach and forest instead. What do you guys like to do?"

"Are the arcades good here? Been dying to try them out," Kagami said.

Riko gives a look, "So long as you guys don't hog the basketball line, it's fine. We can start in the summer."

"Arcade? Sounds fun!~" Kiyoshi says, nodding in agreement. "But why in the summer?"

"With your strong hands, you have a shot in whack a mole without a hammer!" Hyuuga says. "Really! They might even be big enough to smack two at a time!"

"If mine are huge than what makes Atsushi's hands?" Kiyoshi asks.

"Big enough to destroy the machine," Kuroko says.

The whole team stares at Kuroko, silently agreeing and imagining the extremely tall Yosen player destroying the Whack-A-Mole machine earning a laugh from Kiyoshi.

The team stops after reaching to Kagami's house, since his was closest to the Winter Cup location and seemed to be a good stopping place to relax for a few minutes. "Hold it!" Riko said. "Who's going to take Teppei?"

"Eh?! What do you mean by that, Riko?" Kiyoshi said, eyes full of concern as if he was some trophy.

"What do you mean? You can't walk home by yourself, moron!" Hyuuga shouts.

_I wish. _Kiyoshi thought. "I know. Still..."

"You can try Kagami's apartment," Kuroko suggested.

"Eh?" Kiyoshi and Kagami questioned in unison before staring at eachother. Kuroko continues. "Kagami-kun is closest to your height so it works."

"That's why?! You little-"

"It's settled! You two have fun," Riko says, the other players agreeing.

"Eh?!" Kiyoshi and Kagami says.

'''

"Sorry," Kiyoshi said, sitting on the couch in the living room, Kagami helping of course.

"Hm? Not your fault anyway, Kiyoshi-senpai. Here," Kagami said, tossing a pair of long pajamas. "I never wear pajamas. Makes me feel like a child. And, they're too big for me anyway."

"Thanks...I guess..." Kiyoshi says, taking off his uniform coat and shirt and putting on the pajama shirt. "You don't need help, right?"

"Eh? Hah hah! No need!"

"Ooh! Did Kagami bring a boy home?"

A woman with blondish hair walked by wearing only a bra and sweatpants. "Coach's orders. I already gave him sleep clothes. This is-"

[Teppei Kiyoshi, right? Seirin's fusion of a point guard and center and former uncrowned general? Nice to meet you!] Alex says, showing her hand in front of Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi also placing his hand on hers and proceeding to shake it up and down.

Kiyoshi blinks and stares in shock, Kagami also doing the same. [Alex! Why are you speaking in English? He can understand it anyway!]

[You're no fun! I thought it would help him with learning english if he hears a conversation in english!]

[I have the lowest grade compared to everyone else. I'm sure he can pass.]

[How do you fail english?]

[I don't know, Alex! You try asking the teachers to give me book that isn't in fucking JAPANESE!]

Kiyoshi laughs and the two turn towards him. [Sor-ry. I should not raugh, no?]

Alex pats Kiyoshi on his head. [Nah! You can laugh! I can actually understand you!]

Kagami also gives a laugh. [I can too! Thank god he doesn't speak like Yoda!]

[Sorry I speak bad.]

Kagami sighs, giving Kiyoshi a pat on the back. "It's not bad, senpai. They just don't teach it right. You're supposed to speak before learning to write anyway."

[Is that why you nearly flunked Spanish when in middleschool?]

[Alex!]

[Anyways, Kagami! Let's watch a movie. Teppei can pick!]

Kiyoshi points to himself. [Me?]

Alex shows Kiyoshi five movie titles. [Yep!~ Pick one! But first a joke!]

[Don't make it dirty, Alex!]

[Pfft! I won't!] Alex looks back to Kiyoshi. [Teppei! Say election!]

Kiyoshi was puzzled. _What's so funny about saying that? _[Er-]

Kagami covers his mouth. [Alex!]

Alex snickers. [Sorry. Wanted to help him out with his Ls and Rs problem.]

[Liar! You were attempting to make a dirty joke from senpai's mouth!]

[Kagami. He's face is as red as your hair.]

[Wha-Dah! Senpai! Dah! This is your fault, Alex! Get him to pick a movie! Now!]

Kiyoshi makes a yawn. He pulls a smile, his hand rubbing the back of his head. [Sorry.]

[Tired already?] Kagami makes a yawn as well as Alex continues. [I see...you two boys get to sleep. An adult like myself can keep busy.]

Kagami helps Kiyoshi get up and into his room. "You can speak Japanese now."

"Whew! That's enough english for one day! Nice room by the way!"

"Thanks."

Kagami places Kiyoshi on the bed while getting a sleeping bag for himself. No way would Kagami let Kiyoshi sleep in a sleeping bag with that knee problem. After taking out the sleeping bag, he notices Kiyoshi glaring at the cell phone with a puzzled look. "Something wrong, senpai?"

"Hm? Just a message from Hyuuga and Riko. Got to wake up early apparently. They'll be picking me up through Aida-san's car for something."

"For what?"

"I don't know. I asked them but they said not to ask. I put the alarm so..."

"Weird...anyways, night, Kiyoshi-senpai!"

"Night, Kagami!"

* * *

_Beep! Beep!_

"Gah!" Kagami shouts, getting up to pick up the glowing phone. "Hello."

"Kagami? Ho- Nevermind. Is Kiyoshi up yet?"

Kagami looks to see Kiyoshi sleeping like a log. "No..."

"Idiot." Hyuuga mutters. "Good thing I called earlier. Wake him up and get him ready. Riko and I are coming."

"How come you guys never told Kiyoshi senpai where you're taking him?" Kagami whispers o the phone.

"Eh? I guess I'll tell you since you're only a first year. Kiyoshi's getting his knee surgery at early morning so we have to be there two hours before surgery time!"

"Eh?! It's only four in the morning!" Kagami whispers loudly.

"Do NOT tell him about this! He will try to avoid it! Also, he can't eat food prior."

"Ok."

"nn..."

Kiyoshi wakes up, rubbing his eyes to see Kagami. "Mm? Why are you using my phone?"

Kagami flips the phone back, turning the call off. "Nothing. It woke me up."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's nothing. Anyways get ready."

"Oh, right!"

After thirty minutes, Alex and Kagami held Kiyoshi, the three leaving the apartment and waiting outside. They noticed Kagetora's car coming by. "Let's go. We'll talk later."

Kagami and Hyuuga help Kiyoshi get inside the backseat, Hyuuga also entering in and closing the door.

* * *

"Hyuuga. Why are we in Aida-san's car?"

"Should we tell him, Riko?" Hyuuga asks, Riko turning from watching the road to Hyuuga's face.

"Why not? If he starts complaining, my dad could say something."

Hyuuga sighs. "I'll give you a hint so easy," Hyuuga says, pointing at Kiyoshi's left knee then at the red plus sign drawn on his palm.

Kiyoshi's eyes widened. Riko says, "Don't try to escape this one. You grandparents went onboard with this and the last thing they want see is a crippled grandson."

Kiyoshi stares at Riko then looks down at his knee. Hyuuga's hand touches his right shoulder. "Don't try to blame yourself for this. We should have caught it and not let you overexert yourself during when we were first years. We're equal to blame for that. Not to mention Hanamiya causing it to become an injury. That bastard," Hyuuga says, making a fist with the other hand.

"With my body scan ability, I should've noticed that and pulled you out for some time to let it recover," Riko added, eyes half closed and looking down. "I'm sorry, Teppei."

"Guys. You shouldn't have to blame yourselves. I mean, I made it worse by playing until it breakes rather than listen to Hyuuga before facing Kirisaki Daiichi."

Tears slowly formed in Kiyoshi's eyes. Kagetora sighed. "Look, Kiyoshi. Plenty of players did what you did. Trust me. I've seen it a lot. Players will keep doing what they love to do regardless of warnings given. Not to mention, it's human nature for people to not stop what they love to do. You're no different. After the surgery, you will still have a bright future. Medicine changed. You'll be in hundred percent shape after a year or two, give or take. You're still growing and believe me, it heals faster when young compared to an old man like myself. And the chances of your skill decreasing after recovery is less compared to professional adult athletes since you have more time to fix them and you're not doing extra things like weight lifting."

"I really...owe you guys. Thank you, Aida-san." Kiyoshi says, bowing.

"You're rather open with your emotions for a guy. No wonder four eyes can read them like a book," Kagetora says.

"Wonder why he has issues passing his classes with that amount of skill?" Riko questions. "Even Teppei has higher scores than him!"

"Are you calling me stupid, Riko? Besides, barely getting within the top ten while injured isn't really easy you know!" Kiyoshi retorts.

"It compensates for being an airhead, that's for sure!" Kagetora chuckles.

Hyuuga laughs uncontrollably, covering his mouth with one hand and slapping his upper leg with the other. "Hyuuga can laugh?" Kiyoshi asks, eyes wide.

"Everybody can laugh, moron!" Hyuuga says, still laughing.

"I remember hearing grumpy people have the longest laughs," Riko says, also laughing along.

"I also remember airheads having a childish look when grumpy! So?" Hyuuga says, his laughter slowly ceasing.

"Hey!" Kiyoshi shouts, giving the grumpy look making even Riko laughing more than she should.

"Wow! Hyuuga-kun's got a point there, Teppei," Riko said, covering her mouth to stiffle the laugh.

Eventually the motion of the road knocked out the three teens to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up!" Kagetora and Riko shout, causing the three to jump from their seats. "We're here?" Kiyoshi asks, looking at the hospital center he was in last year.

They all got out of the car and approached the main area. Kiyoshi's stomach growls. Riko sighs, dragging Kiyoshi by his hair and placing his head on her lap, in an attempt to make him sleep through the hunger while Kagetora was filling the paper work. "Riko-"

"Just sleep. I'm wearing jeans so it's fine," Riko says, brushing through his hair. "It'll be a while before they call you anyway."

Kiyoshi still looks at her then at Hyuuga. "I wouldn't argue with her if I were you. She's the boss here. Now get sleeping before I help knock you out, idiot."

Kiyoshi immediately goes to sleep, eyes slowly closing. Hyuuga and Riko exchange whispers. "You wouldn't really knock him out anyway, Hyuuga."

"Of course I wouldn't. That was keep him quiet. Come on. His head is on your lap. He should feel lucky."

"Lucky? You could ask if you wanted to sleep on me, Hyuuga-kun."

"Nah. Besides, I'm not tired anyway."

"Then don't complain."

"Who said I was?"

The two suddenly heard a small noise from Kiyoshi. Riko brushes through his hair repeatedly and shushes him. "Not yet, Teppei."

"Thank god I met you guys," Kiyoshi whispers out, still asleep.

Hyuuga snickers before earning a death glare from Riko. "Sorry," Hyuuga whispers. "If you're wondering, he said the same thing to me when we were talking last year as team mates. Idiot. We should be thanking him, not the other way around. If it wasn't for him, we probably wouldn't be friends again."

"True."

"Riko. Hyuuga-"

Izuki walked by them. "Sorry for being late. How's Kiyoshi?"

"He's fine. They didn't call him yet," Riko said.

"How come he's sleeping?"

"Long story. Don't ask," Hyuuga said.

"O...k..." Izuki says.

* * *

"Kiyoshi Teppei."

The three turned to see the nurse, Kiyoshi slowly waking up. "Here," said Kiyoshi.

"One person please. Just to take him inside."

Izuki vouches, since he arrived last. While the nurse was doing some small check ups, Izuki and Kiyoshi were talking inbetween. "Ready to walk again?"

"Yeah..."

"We'll miss you. Hope we meet again in college basketball."

"Can't wait! I'll miss you guys too! It was fun playing with you all! Hah hah..."

"Done. Will Kiyoshi's friend please wait outside with the rest until it's done?"

"No need to ask, nurse-san. I shall be going. See you, Kiyoshi," Izuki says, bowing to the nurse and leaving out from the room.

* * *

Giggles occured after the surgery. Kiyoshi was sitting in his usual clothes as Hyuuga, Riko and Izuki entered the room. "Hi guys!~"

Hyuuga turns to the nurse. "It's a side effect from what we used to knock patients out prior to surgeries. He'll be fine," the nurse says.

"What a knockout!~ I can't even move a centimeter!~" Kiyoshi says, his place plastered with his usual goofy smile.

"Idiot. Why do you think we're here?" Hyuuga says, putting one of Kiyoshi's arms over his shoulder while Izuki was doing the same for the other.

Riko approaches the doctor. "Is the-"

"For first week or two, place an ice pack over the area. The rest of the healing is up to his body. He may have to learn to walk again after a couple of months, give or take. I assigned him a therapist to manage that. I would let him start light workouts after at least half a year or more since his body is still growing and to prevent another one of these happening again. After that, he can work out normally, but keep watch to not have him overexert himself. It could instead make it worse. We prepared a thick brace to protect his knee from possible outer damages from falls and things of that nature. He can move it just enough fro him to sit down in an area. While walking with crutches, see that it's angled slightly so his foot doesn't skid on the ground when walking with crutches. All in all, he should be good as new after a year. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Riko said.

"You four get going. Give him some rest time after the trip back."

"Alright," said the four teens.

Kagetora drives the car in front of them. "Let's go. Your team's waiting, Riko."

Riko places the crutches inside the boot as the three got in the back seat. Teppei vouched for front seat since Hyuuga thinks his body is rather big and the knee requiring space to heal properly. "Did the surgery go well, Kiyoshi?"

"Hm? Yes. It went well, Aida-san! Enough time to heal before college for precaution purposes. Probably saw through me as a clumsy person much like how Hyuuga reads me like a book at times. Heh heh..."

Kiyoshi turns back, looking straight down at his small cast covering over his knee. "I wonder...if Hyuuga can read you like a book than why would he struggle with literature and poetry?" Kagetora asks.

"Eh?"

"I found that funny too. Then again, I can read Hyuuga-kun like a book."

"You're number two in the class, Riko. And, you've known me since middle school."

"Yet, you know Teppei as much as you know me."

"Who do you think had to help him out last year when he got hurt? When you're with someone for a good amount of time, you get to know them, Riko."

"I know. I only played small parts in that since I'm only a girl and you two are guys so it's understandable. Not to mention, didn't you say Izuki had to help you out too?"

"If you meant by getting Kiyoshi to his house, yes..."

"I can hear yo-"

"You shut it!" Hyuuga and Riko said eyes darting Kiyoshi.

"Ow...call me stupid all you like but you two shouted as if you were spouses or something."

_Are you asking for a death wish, Kiyoshi?_ Izuki thought, a sweatdrop fell from the back of his head.

"By that logic, you would be the annoying airhead little brat trying to piss us off with a smile on your face waiting to turn upside down after us 'spouses' deal with you," Riko said a vein mark appearing on her head and Hyuuga's head.

"That just sounds wrong, Riko," Izuki said, another sweatdrop forming.

"Yeah, your kid would behave more like Izuki and capable of making three pont shots. Minus the puns," Kiyoshi added.

"That wasn't what I meant, Kiyoshi!" Izuki said, turning red.

"Kids," Kagetora retorted. "Talking things they wouldn't say in school."

"Like your generation is any better, dad!"

* * *

After reaching inside Kiyoshi's house, the adults were discussing inside while the four soon to be adults went to Kiyoshi's bedroom, locking the door. "I can't thank you enough for helping our grandson, Aida-san."

"Hm? It's no problem. Your grandson shouldn't be immobile while his grandparents can still walk, right?"

"If there's anything we can do, let us know."

"No need. Just spend as much time with him as possible for at least a week or two before he can go to school. I talked to the school about it and it won't penalize his attendance so long as he can do the makeup work at home and he'll still pass the year."

"We really feel thankful for you, Aida-san. If that 'bad boy' ever steps in this house while I-"

"Dear. It's over. Please don't go with that again," Said Kiyoshi's grandmother.

"Hah hah. I would agree too." _None of this would've happened. Kids these days. Having rich parents spoil them and all. _

"Ah. Lunch must be ready. Please stay for some lunch. It's as much as I can do."

"It's o-"

"It was a long drive afterall. Besides, she cooks rather well. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Meanwhile in Kiyoshi's room...

"Uno!" Izuki said.

"I win!" Hyuuga shouts, dropping the green three on the bed blanket covering Kiyoshi from stomach to toe..

Riko tallied the points. Kiyoshi had 3 points, Hyuuga having fifty and Izuki, 37 points. "Draw!" Kiyoshi said, showing his two cars with face value of zero in two colors.

"You bastard! In knew you were hiding something after drawing cards four turns in a row!" Hyuuga shouts, pointing at Kiyoshi who retorted with a thumb in his ear, eyes closed and tongue out moving up and down.

"Hyuuga's just mad cause he's closest to five hundred, right?" Kiyoshi retorts.

"Shut up!"

"It's just a game, Hyuuga. Besides, you should save the zeros as well rather than the draw four which gave you the fifty points from round one."

"That was before I knew he would play sly and save up the zeros! It's been three rounds and he only has three points from the second round alone!"

"Don't look at me, Hyuuga. _Riko's_ the one shuffling the decks here. Besides, I'm not a poker dealer," Kiyoshi says.

Riko sighed._ Idiots...acting like brats over a card game? Well, minus Izuki._ "What other games do you have that doesn't make Hyuuga-kun throw fits, Teppei?"

"Da'ho! Izuki!"

"Like that," Izuki points out.

"Hm..." Kiyoshi thought. "RPGs suit him well. But Riko and Hyuuga would win at those easily."

"Can we watch a movie instead?" Riko asked.

"Sure! What do you have in mind?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Adventure," Hyuuga and Riko said.

"Comedy," Izuki said, causing death glares from Riko and Hyuuga. "What?"

"Hm...I'll see what I got," Kiyoshi said, trying to get up before Hyuuga pushes him back down on the bed.

"Just tell us where it is," Riko said.

"Ask my grandparents. It's around the living room. But, they'll tell you where specifically to prevent confusion from me."

"Ok. Izuki and I will go. You stay with him, Hyuuga-kun."

"Eh?" Said Hyuuga and Kiyoshi said, Riko and Izuki already out from the room.

The two exchanged looks before Hyuuga went to sit in front of the wall and next to Kiyoshi like the time in the hospital room when they were first years. "For a big guy, your room is quite normal sized, much like mine," Hyuuga said.

Kiyoshi laughs. "Just because _I'm _big doesn't mean my whole room needs to be customized. I mean, I can still buy clothes my size!"

"So...what do you plan to do after a week or two to recover your knee at home?"

"Hm? What do you me-"

"Well, you need something to keep you time until it fully heals, right?"

"Yeah..."

"You've got big hands. Could try sculpting if you like getting messy."

"That sounds more like Riko. Her hands are strong enough for that."

"How do you kno-oh. _That._"

"Hm?"

"The 'Aida' massage approach. Removing pain through eternal pain?"

"Yep."

"Surprised you didn't scream."

"I did. We were in the infirmary room so that's why you couldn't hear."

"How bad was it?"

"I thought I died. Or was going to die."

"That bad? I feel lucky, even during middlescho-"

The door suddenly opened. Riko was holding a DVD box full of Hayao Miyazaki films and other animated films. Izuki says, "Pick a movie and let's get movin'."

Izuki gets smacked with a DVD box labeled, _My Neighbor Totoro. _

"I remember watching that one when I was small. My grandparents said it came on DVD before I was born like a lot of animated ones they have."

"Guess that explains...Doraemon? Don't tell me you watched this one too, Teppei," Riko.

"Okay, I won't tell you I watched Doraemon with my grandparents when I was small." _And still do for sake of nostalgia when alone. Minus that one time with Himuro telling me to babysit Atsushi so he doesn't raid the food in neither his own house nor Himuro's. I can see why now after giving him candy. I won't be doing that again anytime soon..._

"Kiyoshi. You there?"

"Eh? Yeah."

"You looked like you zoned out. Anyways, Riko wants to watch _My Neighbor Totoro_."

"Eh? Alright. I'll do my best to keep quiet."

"You love anything that's cute. That's why, right?" Hyuuga asks.

"Yeah..." Kiyoshi said, blushing a bit while playing with his fingers.

"Does that include Hello Kitty?" Riko says.

"Anything cute in general. My grandfather found it awkward but he grew to tolerate it. My grandmother didn't mind but she warned me about other boys in school so I never told anybody except for some girls that asked me when they first thought I was a girl in boy clothes as I wore an animal hoodie resembling a pink dog. Funny, they told me their parents would've thought I was a homosexual for liking cute things. But...truth be told, I don't know my orientation," Kiyoshi said. "Not to mention, what does cute items have to do with..."

"It doesn't, Teppei. They were only warning you that intolerant assholes exist," Riko said clenching his fist. _Like "Bad Boy" flowery truth._

"I knew _that, _Riko. But still..."

"What did you do with the items when you were small?"

"Eh? I gave them as presents for female classmates that wanted them and they gave me "boy stuff" of equal value. I still kept some though," Kiyoshi says, pointing at his Doraemon plushie on the night stand and the three foot Totoro plushie next to the closet door.

"Teppei's Toy Trade," Hyuuga snorts.

"Not to be personal," Izuki said, putting the DVD inside the player, things like copyright and other thing playing as he talked. "But what got you into basketball?"

"Now that you mention it, how come I never asked that?" Hyuuga asked, giving himself a facepalm.

"It's not personal really. In gradeschool, sports was rather new to me. I always watched people play but was too scared of humiliating myself. Then, some kids invited me to play to keep the teams even. I gave it a try for once. Of course, not like I aced it. After a couple of games, I got better and I started liking the sport and I tried to play whenever time was given, always asking my grandparents if I can go play. During my last year I was too tall and people thought it could give advantage cause they thought I was too good in terms of blocking points and dunking so one of them spoke in a polite manner that I should play alone and try getting shots in. I knew the real intention but I understood so I left them alo-hey the movie's starting!"

The remaining three turned to the screen and watched, Izuki attempting to make puns with Hyuuga shouting at him, Riko and Kiyoshi shushing the two.

* * *

After the movie, Riko ran up to Kiyoshi's Totoro plushie and spun around with it like the time she spun Tetsuya number two. "So cute!~ You're so lucky! I only have a small one."

"Maybe we could trade every once and a while! Heh heh!"

"Da'ho! Even I can't pass it up!"

"Then slam it down!" Izuki said, a plushie arm slapping his face.

"Careful, Riko."

"Eh? Whew." _Thank god it's not broken. _Riko thought.

"Kiyoshi."

"Hm?"

"The other four generals in your Junior High school. Do you ever talk to them?"

"Eh? Not really. We never really played together that much like the Miracles did. If we did, we would've been closer to their scores."

"How come? You were captain if I remember correct?""

"Because," Kiyoshi sighs, "We never really got along as team mates alone. Something Teiko has to an extent. It was shocking the other 'generals' remembered me to be honest."

"What do you mean? They're your team mates in Junior High, idiot!" Hyuuga says. "Of course you guys should remember eachother."

"Aside from all that, I felt happier playing with you guys," Kiyoshi said, eyes half closes and a smile on his face.

"You four done?"

They all turn to see Kagetora laying on the open door. "Is it time to go?"

"Yeah. Unless you want to stay here for the day."

"You guys get going! I don't want you guys to waste your time talking to me."

"See ya Kiyoshi!" Izuki and Hyuuga says.

"Take care, Teppei!"

"Later, guys. See you in school next week!"

Kiyoshi looks at the empty plates lying on the floor and the door closing further then back to the Totoro plushie Riko left next to him on his right side of the bed. _I guess I could rest for some time..._Kiyoshi thought, immediately putting an unused pillow underneath both his legs. He pulls the blanket over himself and the giant plushie, pulling the plushie to a loose hug, the Totoro's head facing the ceiling.

* * *

**Done!**

**Hyuuga: Doraemon and Totoro?! Really?!**

**Kiyoshi: Better than being shipped with a bunch of other guys! **

**Riko: I think that applies to everybody, Teppei.**

**Izuki: Actually, he's paired with us as a group, individually, the first years, the other Uncrowned Generals, and at least two to three of the GOM. So he has a point there.**

**Everyone except Izuki: O_O**

**Hyuuga: Okay, being with us is plausible to an extent. But to almost everybody? Are airheads pimp/chick magnets or something in fandoms?**

**Kiyoshi: Guess I'm an airhead afterall. T_T**


End file.
